LO
=lo= * pt: pron pess neutro o/a * en: pron pers it (as in “I like it,” “I’ll give it another thought”) =lo pron pers= =lob= * sub =lobar= * adj =lobar= * v =lobaria= * sub =lobate= * adj * lobate ???? * pt: adj lobado/a * en: adj lobed, lobate =lobby= * sub =lobbyista= * sub =lobectomia= * sub =lobelia= * sub =lobeliaceas= * sub pl =lobelina= * sub =lobifere= * adj =lobivanello= * sub =lobo= * sub * lobo ???? * pt: n lobo * en: n lobe * ◊ lobulo-lobular-sublobular, lobulate; lobate-bilobate etc., multilobate etc.; multilobe etc.; trilobite etc. =lobotomia= * sub =lobotomisar= * v =lobular= * adj * lobular ???? * pt: adj lobular * en: adj lobular =lobulate= * adj * lobulate ???? * pt: adj lobulado/a * en: adj lobulate =lobulo= * sub * lobulo ???? * pt: n lóbulo * en: n lobule; also: lobe (of the ear) =local= * adj =local= * sub * local¹ ???? * en: adj local; * color local local color * local² ???? * en: n premises, quarters, etc. =localisabile= * adj =localisabilitate= * sub =localisar= * v * localisar ???? * pt: v localizar * en: v to localize =localisation= * sub * localisation ???? * pt: n localização * en: n localization =localisator= * adj =localisator= * sub =localitate= * sub * localitate ???? * pt: n localidade * en: n locality, spot =locar= * v * locar ???? * pt: v locar, alugar * en: v 1. to place, set (in a particular place), locate; 2. to let, rent * ◊ location; locative-locativo; locator; locatario; collocar; dislocar; sublocar =locatario= * sub * locatario ???? * pt: n locatário * en: n renter; also: lessee, tenant =location= * sub * location ???? * pt: n locação, arrendamento * en: n 1. location (* act of locating or placing; 2. letting out (for hire), leasing; 3. rent (* amount paid in rent); * contracto de location lease; also: Law contract of location =locative= * adj * locative ???? * pt: adj locativo/a * en: adj 1. pertaining to tenancy; also: rent, rental, etc.; 2. Gram. locative =locativo= * sub * locativo ???? * pt: n Gram. locativo * en: n Gram. locative =locator= * sub * locator ???? * pt: n locador, arrendador * en: n lessor =loch,log= * sub =lochia= * sub =lockiano= * sub =lockismo= * sub =lock-out= * sub * lock-out ???? * pt: n lock-out [A * en: n lockout =loco= * sub * loco ???? * pt: n lugar * en: n place (1. locality; 2. position in a series, an order, etc.); * in loco de In lieu of, instead of; * haber loco to take place; * loco commun commonplace, platitude; * dar loco a to give grounds for; give rise to * ◊ local-localitate, localisar-localisation; locar; locotenente etc.; locomotion etc.; locomotor etc.; locomotive etc. =locomobile= * adj =locomobile= * sub * locomobile¹ ???? * pt: adj locomotivo/a * en: adj locomobile * ◊ locomobilitate * locomobile² ???? * pt: n locomobile, locomotiva * en: n locomobile (* moveable steam engine) =locomobilitate= * sub * locomobilitate ???? * pt: n locomotividade * en: n locomotivity =locomotion= * sub * locomotion ???? * pt: n locomoção * en: n locomotion =locomotiva= * sub * locomotiva ???? * pt: n locomotiva * en: n locomotive =locomotive= * adj * locomotive ???? * pt: adj locomotivo/a * en: adj locomotive * ◊ locomotiva =locomotor= * adj =locomotor= * sub * locomotor ???? * pt: adj locomotor * en: adj locomotor =locotenente= * sub * locotenente ???? * pt: n tenente * en: n lieutenant (1. vicegerent; 2. Mil.) * ◊ sublocotenente =locular= * adj =loculate= * adj =loculo= * sub =locus= * sub =locusta= * sub * locusta ???? * pt: n Zool. locusta, gafanhoto * en: n Entom. grasshopper (* member of the family Acridiidae exclusive of locusts) * ◊ locustides =locustides= * sub pl * locustides (-cús-) ???? * en: npl Zool. Locustidae * locut- ???? * en: see loquer ???? =locution= * sub * locution ???? * pt: n locução * en: n locution =locutor= * sub =loden= * sub =loess= * sub =lof= * sub =lofar= * v =loganiaceas= * sub pl =logarithmic= * adj * logarithmic ???? * pt: adj logarítmico/a * en: adj logarithmic =logarithmo= * sub * logarithmo ???? * pt: n logaritmo * en: n logarithm * ◊ logarithmic =loge= * sub * loge ???? * pt: n loge [F * en: n Theat. box, loge =loggia= * sub * loggia ???? * pt: n [Arquit. loggia I * en: n Arch. loggia =logia= * sub * -logia (-ía) ???? * pt: n loja (1. loja (massónica); 2. Arquit. pórtico, alpendre: 3. Teat.) * en: n in compounds -logy (1. gathering or collection of; as in “anthology”; 2. saying, * expression; as in “tautology”; 3. science or doctrine of; as in “climatology”) * ◊ anthologia etc.; tautologia etc.; climatologia etc.; neologia etc.; trilogia etc.; otorhinolaryngologia etc. * logia (loja) ???? * en: n I. lodge (1. meeting place of a branch of the Masonic order; 2. branch of the Masonic order); II. Arch. loggia: III. Theat. box =logic= * adj * logic ???? * pt: adj lógico/a * en: adj logical * ◊ logico; logica; illogic =logica= * sub * logica ???? * pt: n Lógica * en: n logic =logicastro= * sub =logicismo= * sub =logicista= * adj =logicista= * sub =logicitate= * sub =logico= * sub * logico ???? * pt: n lógico * en: n logician =logicomathemathic= * sub =logicopositivismo= * sub =logistic= * adj =logistica= * sub =logo= * sub * -logo ???? * en: n in derivatives and compounds 1. -logue, -loger, -logist (as in “Assyriologue, astrologer, biologist”); 2. -logue (as in “monologue”) * ◊ -logia; anthropologo etc.; monologo etc.; mineralogo etc. =logogramma= * sub =logogrammatic= * adj =logographia= * sub =logographic= * adj =logographo= * sub =logogripho= * sub =logolatria= * sub =logomache= * adj * logomache (-gó-) ???? * pt: adj logomaquico/a * en: adj logomachic * ◊ logomachia-logomachic; logomacho =logomachia= * sub * logomachia (-ía) ???? * pt: n logomaquia * en: n logomachy =logomachic= * adj * logomachic ???? * pt: adj logomaquico/a * en: adj logomachic =logomacho= * sub * logomacho (-gó-) ???? * en: n logomachist, logomach =logometro= * sub =logopathia= * sub =logopathic= * adj =logopathico= * sub =logopedia= * sub =logopedic= * adj =logopedista= * sub =logophobia= * sub =logorrhea= * sub =logos= * sub * logos ???? * pt: n Logos [Gr. * en: n 1. logos; 2. Logos * ◊ logic; apologo; analoge; paralogisar; syllogisar; logarithmo etc.; logomache etc.; decalogo etc.; philologo etc.; homologe etc.; martyrologio etc. =logotypo= * sub =loipe= * sub =lolio= * sub * lolio ???? * pt: n joio =lombarde= * adj =Lombardia= * sub n pr =lombardic= * adj =lombardo= * sub =London= * sub n pr * London ???? * pt: npr London [A (Londres) * en: npr London * ◊ londonese =londonese= * adj =londonese= * sub * londonese ???? * pt: adj londrino/a * en: adj London, of London =longa= * sub * longa ???? * en: n Man. longe (* long rope used to guide a horse in training) =longanime= * adj * longanime (-gá-) ???? * pt: adj longanime * en: adj long-suffering, forbearing, longanimous * ◊ longanimitate =longanimitate= * sub * longanimitate ???? * pt: n longanimidade * en: n long-suffering, forbearance, longanimity =long-drink= * sub =longe= * adj =longe= * adv * longe¹ ???? * pt: adj longo/a * en: adj long; * al longe In the long run * ◊ longitude; allongar; elongar; prolongar; oblonge; longamine etc.; longeve etc.; longa * longe² ???? * pt: adv longe * en: adv far (* not near); away, far away; * de longe afar, from a distance * longemar ???? * pt: n (avenida ao longo do mar) =longemente= * adv * longemente ???? * pt: adv longamente * en: adv long, for a long time =longeve= * adj * longeve ???? * pt: adj longevo/a * en: adj long-lived, longevous * ◊ longevitate =longevitate= * sub * longevitate ???? * pt: n longevidade * en: n longevity =longicaude= * adj =longicaule= * adj =longicephale= * adj =longicephalia= * sub =longicorne= * adj =longiflor= * adj =longifoliate= * sub =longifolie= * adj =longilinee= * adj =longimane= * adj =longimetria= * sub =longimetric= * adj =longipede= * adj =longipenne= * adj =longipetale= * adj =longirostre= * adj =longistilate= * adj =longistile= * adj * longitan ???? * pt: adj distante, longe * longitano ???? * pt: adv longe =longitude= * sub * longitude ???? * pt: n longitude * en: n 1. length; 2. longitude * ◊ longitudinal * longitudin- ???? * en: see longitude ???? =longitudinal= * adj * longitudinal ???? * pt: adj longitudinal * en: adj longitudinal =longobardic= * adj =longobardo= * sub =longor= * sub * longor ???? * pt: n longura, comprimento =lonicera= * sub =lontan= * adj * lontan ???? * pt: adj distante, longe * en: adj distant, far-off =lontanantia= * sub =lontano= * adv =looping= * sub =lophobranchios= * sub pl =lophocolea= * sub =lophophoro= * sub * loqu- ???? * en: v [occurring in derivatives and compounds * ◊ loquace; grandiloquente etc.; locution; alloquer; circumloquer; colloquer; eloquer; interloquer; ventriloque etc.; multiloque etc.; somniloquio etc.; soliloquio etc. =loquace= * adj * loquace ???? * pt: adj loquaz * en: adj loquacious * ◊ loquacitate =loquacitate= * sub * loquacitate ???? * pt: n loquacidade * en: n loquacity * lor ???? * pt: adj poss seu, seus, sua, suas, deles, delas * en: adj poss their * ◊ lore =lor pron poss adj= =loran= * sub =lorantho= * sub =Lord= * sub * Lord ???? * pt: n Lord [A; * Lord Mayor A Lord Mayor A * en: n Lord (* member of the House of Lords); * Camera del Lords House of Lords; * Lord Mayor A Lord Mayor =lordose (-osis)= * sub =lordotic= * adj * lore ???? * pt: pron poss seu, seus, sua, suas, deles, delas * en: pron poss theirs =lore pron poss= =Lorena= * sub n pr =lorenese= * adj =Lorentz= * sub n pr =lorgnette= * sub * lorgnette ???? * pt: n lorgnette [F * en: n lorgnette =loris= * sub =losange= * sub * losango ???? * pt: n losango =lot= * sub * lot ???? * pt: n lote * en: n lot (* share, portion, allotment) =lota= * sub =lotiforme= * adj =lotion= * sub * lotion ???? * pt: n Farm. loção * en: n Pharm. lotion =lotisamento= * sub =lotisar= * v =lotisation= * sub =loto= * sub * loto ???? * pt: n lotus, loto (1. Legend.; 2. Bot.) * en: n lotus (1. Legend; 2. Bot. African water lily) * ◊ lotophage etc. =lotophage= * adj * lotophage (-tó-) ???? * en: adj lotophagous, lotuseating * ◊ lotophago =lotophago= * sub * lotophago (-tó-) ???? * en: n lotus-eater =lotteria= * sub * lotteria ???? * pt: n lotteria [I (lotaria) * en: n lottery =lotto= * sub * lotto ???? * pt: n lotto [I * en: n lotto * Louis ???? * pt: nprm Louis [F * en: nprm Louis * ◊ Louisiana =Louisiana= * sub n pr * Louisiana ???? * pt: npr Louisiana * en: npr Louisiana =love game= * sub =loxia= * sub =loxodromia= * sub =loxodromic= * adj =loyal= * adj * loyal ???? * pt: adj leal * en: adj loyal * ◊ loyalista; loyalitate; disloyal-disloyalitate =loyalismo= * sub =loyalista= * sub * loyalista ???? * pt: n lealista * en: n loyalist =loyalitate= * sub * loyalitate ???? * pt: n lealdade * en: n loyalty